Delsin Rowe
Early Life The New Conduit Heroes Second Son: When Reggie discovers the D.U.P. in their home town, he tells Delsin to hide in the cellar. When the D.U.P. shows up, their leader, Brooke Augustine, comes out and demands that Reggie shows her where Delsin is. Reggie denies Delsin being there, but Augustine can tell that he's lying. She uses her power over concrete to take control of Reggie's body, and forces him to bring her to Delsin. A battle ensues once Delsin is discovered. He begins to run with Reggie after freeing him from Augustine's control. Although they don't get far until Augustine's concrete captures Delsin by the hands. As Delsin is dragged to Augustine, Reggie shoots her causing the concrete to let Delsin go. Reggie is quickly killed by Augustine, but his death gives Delsin enough time to flee with Native Reservation that he lives on. As he leaves, he sees his home become destroyed by the D.U.P. invading. Delsin meets his grandmother, Betty, on the top of the nearby mountain, and the two leave in her car, heading for a city called Seattle where they can be safe from the D.U.P. When Delsin and Betty arrive in Seattle, the two move into an apartment in the conduit slums of the city. During their first week there, Delsin begins to explore the city more and more. One night, he stumbles upon a fight on the outskirts of town in the marshland. A hooded figure is fighting a young girl. Delsin tackles the hooded figure, while the young girl escapes. The hooded figure reveals themselves to be a famous conduit named Nix, who a conduit who helped rebuild cities after the H.Y.D.R.A. control of the universe. Nix reveals the girl, named Fetch, stole something from Nix. Delsin offers to help her get it back. Once the two of them track Fetch down, Nix quickly defeats the girl with her pyrokinesis. The stolen item is revealed to be the location of a D.U.P. security prison. Nix reveals to Delsin that she needs to break into the prison to free her friend, Cole McGrath. Fetch wanted to information so that she could save her friend Eugene. The trio travesl to the prison and entesr the veniulation system to get to level 2 of the prison. Once there, the trio's powers disappear due to a security depower function of the facility. Nix reveals her secret weapon, n small Anti-R.F.I. that would create a field around them so they could use their powers. They go to level three and are immediately ambushed, but win the fight with their powers. They free Eugene and go to Cole's prison cell. From the prison cell, Augustine uses her powers to break Nix's Anti-R.F.I. She holds the, hostage,e as she reveals to Delsin that a man named "The Collector" had paid to have Delsin captured and deliver to him. Delsin uses his chain to break Augustine's own Anti-R.F.I. belt, and in doing so get some of the charge of the belt, allowing him to use his powers. He frees Cole, but is defeated by Augustine, but then passes the chain to Cole who defeats Augustine. The group escapes the prison with Cole's powers. Once away from the prison, Cole offers the oportuntity to work with him and Nix. Fetch and Eugene agree to it, but Delsin declines. Delsin instead decides to go to Jakku to find this mysterious girl, and learn more about The Collector. Betty tells Delsin to go, and learn more about his destiny. The Force Awakens = Category:Conduit Category:Human